Homecoming
by AngelMouse5
Summary: COMPLETE - Aragorn and Legolas returned to Rivendell after a long absence, and a prank war ensued! They manage to have the last say against the twins....
1. Homecoming

_Disclaimer: They are Tolkien's, I'm just borrowing them. I'll have to give them back when I finish. Just a little something I thought of at work this week, please enjoy. Angel Mouse._

**Homecoming   
By Angel Mouse**

The sunlight streamed through the treetops, casting patterns on the clearing that the two friends had camped in. The man began to stir as the sun began its trek across the sky and the morning freshness tickled his senses. He had been tired and had fallen into a deep sleep, not worrying about his safety, as he knew that his best friend was watching over him. Turning over, Aragorn opened his eyes slowly and focused on the figure that was kneeling by the fire, feeding it some sticks to build it up. The figure had a faint ethereal glow about him and his damp golden hair glistened in the sunlight as it hung down his back and his warriors braids were pulled back behind his pointed ears. Tall and lithe, he looked infinitely graceful as he was kneeling by the fire. Freshly filled water skins were sitting beside him as where they camped the night before was near a small stream that meandered through the outskirts of the forest. They had been on their way to Rivendell and had stopped on its very remotest borders the previous evening. They were in no rush to get Aragorn's home, as they weren't expected and it was going to be a nice surprise for his family. Especially since they had managed not to run into any orcs, wargs, raiders or every type of bad guy that Middle Earth seemed to have. It would be a nice change to actually walk into Imladris under their own power, and not dragging each other back for once. Aragorn brought his mind back from it's musing and noticed that Legolas was watching him, a grin on his face.   
"Good morning mellon nin, did you sleep well?" Aragorn smiled and pushed himself slowly up, throwing off his blanket, plus Legolas's that had some how mysteriously found it's way over his body last night, and stood up.   
"I slept very well thank you mellon nin. I'm close enough to home that I feel I can relax my guard slightly and I knew that you were watching over me." Legolas smiled, putting a pan on the fire and beginning to cook them some breakfast. He had already been hunting and had gotten some eggs to cook with their remaining rations of meat. He wasn't really hungry, but enjoyed the companionship of sitting with Aragorn and eating.   
"As I always do Estel and always will. Now, would you like some breakfast?" Aragorn walked over to him and smiled at Legolas, heartened by his words. Glancing down at the cooking food he breathed in the smell of the fresh eggs and cooking meat.   
"Yes thank you. I'll just freshen up a little bit." Legolas laughed and gestured towards the stream.   
"The water is clear, cold and lovely this morning Estel." Aragorn smiled as he walked over to it, glancing back at his friend, his tone warm and teasing.   
"And I bet you've already had a swim this morning, haven't you?" Legolas laughed, gesturing at his damp locks.   
"Well, the damp hair does sort of give it away." Aragorn laughed as he knelt down, splashing the cold water over his face. "Besides, I'm not like you smelly humans, I prefer to be clean." Aragorn laughed joyfully as he turned around and headed back towards the fire.   
"Well, we all can't be elves and use magic to stay clean and tidy all the time." Legolas grinned; this was a long-standing gripe between the two of them.   
"I do not use magic. I just take pride in my appearance, unlike some people I could mention." Aragorn sat down opposite Legolas and poked out his tongue at him.   
"Elves."   
"Humans." They laughed and Legolas handed Aragorn his breakfast. They ate quickly and in silence, enjoying each other's company. As they finished and began clearing up and packing away their camping gear, Aragorn turned to Legolas, determined to get in the last word. Grinning as he slung his pack on his back he looked at his friend.   
"Well mellon nin, let's see who gets home first. The smelly human or the prissy elf!" And with that, he took off at a run, his friend not far behind him. 

~*~

Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, Herald of the High King, Keeper of one of the Elvan Rings of power, Father to the twin terrors of Elladan and Elrohir and daughter Arwen and the best healer in all of Middle Earth was seldom surprised by anything. He was currently meeting with Erestor and Glorfindel regarding the gathering of supplies for the coming winter when he heard joyful greetings and the sound of very familiar laughter. Raising an eyebrow at his friends, he walked to his balcony, Glorfindel and Erestor behind him, and looked out. And what he saw below did, for the first time in a very long time, surprised him. His adopted son, Estel or Aragorn as he was known more often lately by, was standing below at the stairs into the main hall, being greeted by his twin sons. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was with him as well, and for the once neither of them were injured. A chuckle escaped Glorfindel and when he spoke, his voice was full of mirth.   
"Well, I think that's a first. From the looks of things, both of them are unharmed." Erestor couldn't help but join in as well, his tone thoughtful and cultured.   
"Yes, this must be a first in the whole history of Arda, what say you my Lord?" Elrond kept the smirk off his face with an effort as he turned around to head down to greet them both.   
"I say I should really take the pair of you to the practice fields and teach you not to tease me about my children." The two of them shared a glance and laughed even harder, falling into step behind Elrond. 

Aragorn and Legolas looked up as they sensed Elrond approaching. A wide smile was on his face as he held out his arms and pulled Aragorn into a bone-breaking hug. The twins moved to one side and stood next to Legolas, grinning widely.   
"Estel, it is good to see you again ion nin, and in one piece as well. What miracle has happened to enable the two of you to walk into Imladris under your own power." This got a few laughs as Aragorn hugged Elrond back just as hard. Releasing each other Elrond smiled at Legolas as the young prince bowed in greeting.   
"I think the Valar decided we needed a quiet trip for once Lord Elrond." Elrond laughed softly and nodded.   
"I think they must be worried about my sanity, as every time you leave here I wonder what condition you'll be coming back in." They all laughed as they walked into the main hall.   
"Well, just once we had to come back fine Ada, we can't always be unlucky." Legolas laughed at Aragorn's words softly as they headed up the stairs towards their rooms.   
"I think you must be right Estel. Now, we need to clean up." Elrond watched fondly as his adopted son and his best friend walked up the stairs.   
"You may need to you prissy elf, I'm just fine."   
"No, your not, you need a bath Estel!" The two friends continued to bicker and tease all the way to their quarters. Chuckling softly, Elrond and his friends went back to their meeting knowing that the two of them would spend their time cleaning up, while the twins grinned at each other and followed their brother and his friend. Aragorn paused outside his room, smiling at Legolas who paused at his door as well.   
"What is it mellon nin?" Aragorn just shook his head and smiled.   
"I'm just glad to be home Legolas. It's been a while."   
"That it has Estel. Now, go have a bath." Aragorn laughed and entered his room and Legolas watched him go. Moments later the twins came and stood beside Legolas, watching their brother a moment they turned as one and looked at the wood-elf.   
"Okay, you're here and unharmed. What happened?" Legolas just laughed as he shook his head at there over protectiveness as he entered the guestroom that had been put aside for him permanently.   
"You can't accept that just for once we had an un-eventful journey?" Elladan shook his head as he helped Legolas take off his bow and quiver. Elrohir went over to the cabinet and began to pour them all a drink of wine.   
"I'm afraid that Elladan can't accept that Legolas, whereas I can." Legolas raised an eyebrow at both the twins as he began to shed his clothes. He pointed to the bathroom and Elladan took the hint and went in, beginning to fill it for him.   
"And I'm an orc." Elrohir grinned and handed him a goblet.   
"Here, drink this and begin to relax. Once you've bathed and got into some clean clothes we'll escort you and Estel down to dinner." Legolas sipped the wine, nodding in agreement.   
"That's nice."   
"Legolas, would you like bubbles or scented oil?"   
"Oil please, I don't have a maiden to share the bubbles with." Legolas gave the twins a smirk as he sat the goblet back down and began to shed his clothes heading towards the bath. "And how come I seem to have gotten the pleasure of both of you, I thought you would be annoying Estel since you haven't seen him in so long." The twins shared one of their glances, as Elrohir had followed Legolas with the wine and goblets.   
"Well, we wanted to ask you first how he seemed." Legolas turned from where he was about to strip off his breeches, his expression confused as he looked from brother to brother.   
"What do you mean?" Elladan sighed as he turned the water off, as the bath was full enough for Legolas.   
"Well, how did he seem. Was he happy, depressed, angry, upset or anything like that on your journey?" Legolas sighed and finished getting undressed. He stepped down into the bath and ducked himself under the water. Emerging after giving their words some thoughts he looked at the two of them, his expression open.   
"Honestly mellon nin, he is fine. Not once during our journey did he seem anything other than happy and carefree. In other words, he was Estel through and through. Now, go bother your brother." Laughing, Elrohir sat down the bottle of wine and Legolas's goblet where he could reach them and followed Elladan out of the room.   
"Hannon le Legolas. We'll see you in a little while." Laughing Legolas sipped the wine and then grabbed some soap and a wash cloth. The twins would go and tease Estel now about the Valar knows what. Suddenly, an evil idea popped into his head and he smiled most evilly. He would speak to Aragorn later and they would then have some fun this evening at the twin's expense. 

~*~

Aragorn was already in his bath when the twins walked in, a bottle of wine and three goblets with them. Aragorn raised his eyebrow at them as he washed the soap out of his hair.   
"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" The twins got identical looks of innocence on their faces, and Aragorn immediately became on his guard. Years of experience had taught him to be wary of his brothers when they looked at him like that. The twins smiled as they made themselves comfortable against the wall, sitting on a handy bench.   
"No reason Estel, we just wanted to see how you were and ask of your journey with Legolas." Aragorn snorted as he began to wash himself more thoroughly.   
"No, you want to sticky beak your noses into my business and see if there is anything in it you can use to justify tagging along in a few weeks when we leave to go visit Legolas's father." The twins shared a look of incredulous disbelief.   
"Why would we want to do something like that to you Estel, you're our brother, we are only concerned for you." Aragorn grinned at them both as he rinsed himself off.   
"No, you want to wrap me in cotton wool for the rest of my life. I am fine. Legolas is fine. We had a quiet trip into Bree to see some of the other Rangers, then we went exploring for a little while and now we're home. Fine, in one piece, healthy and hale." The twins shared another look and then smiled rather ruefully.   
"Alright then Estel, we believe you." Elladan looked thoughtfully at him. "Although you have aged somewhat I believe."   
"It has been almost a year Elladan. Mortals do age you know."   
"I know." Elladan's words were soft and sorrowful. Suddenly a glob of soap hit him square in the face and he looked up startled, to see Aragorn grinning at him.   
"Stop looking so morbid." Laughing, Elrohir backed away slowly, heading for the door. He knew what was coming. Suddenly, Elladan launched himself at Aragorn and a water fight ensued. Laughing at the chaos before him, Elrohir suddenly found himself the target of two conspiring brothers and soon found himself soaking wet along with the two of them. 

Legolas finished tying off the last of his braids and ran a hand over his clothes once more, making sure he was presentable. He was dressed in dark brown leggings and soft brown boots, a light green tunic of the softest silk with an over tunic of deep green, embroider with the symbol of his house. Satisfied he was presentable he left his quarters and knocked on Aragorn's door. A muffled come in was heard and he opened the door, entering and then pausing in the doorway, an expression of disbelief on his face. Suddenly, he laughed out loud, his musical laugh echoing around the room. Estel was standing on his bed, in just a towel wrapped around his waist, while holding a pillow and having just got one in the face. Elladan and Elrohir were in much the same state, feathers were floating softly to the ground and the whole room looked like a disaster area.   
"Only you Estel. Come on, I'll help you clean up and get dressed for dinner." Legolas pointed at the twins. "You two will go and change and get yourselves presentable for dinner and then join us there, okay?" The twins just looked him like he was insane but Legolas just raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking very much like his very imposing father and the twins put down the pillows and nodded.   
"Ah yes, your right Legolas. We'll see you both at dinner." And with that, they both practically ran out of Estel's room. Legolas waited until they were gone before shutting the door behind him and turning to look at Aragorn. He lowered his eyebrow and then suddenly grinned.   
"I love doing that to those two." Aragorn just laughed as he stepped off his bed.   
"So, did you mean it about helping me clean up?" Legolas laughed, moving over to the fireplace to pick up the dustpan and broom.   
"Yes mellon nin, I did. Now, get dressed while I begin."   
"Hannon le." Aragorn moved over to his wardrobe and quickly took out black leggings and a light blue shirt. He dressed himself quickly and turned to find that Legolas had managed to put most of the feathers back into the broken pillow. He laughed as he moved over to his friend, his smile wide.   
"You know, I am going to have to think of something to get back at them for this." Legolas's smile was literally as pure as the driven snow.   
"I know just the thing Estel, just the thing." 

tbc….. 


	2. Where a pair of twins are caught off gua...

_Disclaimer: I'm borrowing them fromTolkien, I'll give them back, I promise. Here's chapter two, chapter three coming soon. Enjoy!_

**Homecoming -: Where a Pair of Twins are caught off guard   
By Angel Mouse**

Estel had been home for a few days now and he found that his days had quickly settled into a semi-routine. He would breakfast with his family - which included Legolas - and friends. Then he and the twins along with the fair Mirkwood elf would go then to the practice fields. There, they spent their mornings fencing, sparring, and shooting arrows into poor defenceless trees and other skills that they felt like practicing. After a light lunch the twins usually continued with lore work under Glorfindel's supervision, which left Estel and Legolas to there own devices. So far, they had spent some time with Lord Elrond telling him of their latest adventures and discussing things in general. They had also explored the forests and rivers around Rivendell for the umpteenth time, Estel practicing his skills at tracking an elf, which Legolas was only too happy to help him with. Estel had a few things dropped on him from high and ended up in the river a few times, but otherwise they enjoyed themselves immensely. And then after a sumptuous meal for supper, they retired to the Hall of Fire for evenings of stories, lore telling and song. Estel found that it was the evenings he enjoyed the most. He and Legolas would sit together in a corner on cushions or a chair or what ever was handy. The twins would join them and the four of them would spend their evenings listening to the sounds and talking softly. This pattern held for a week and the twins were starting to become slightly paranoid. Normally with Legolas and Estel home, a somewhat inventive prank war would start up between the four of them, but nothing had happened yet to the twins yet. The twins were beginning to suspect that the two best friends had something planned for them that would be the prank to end all pranks. They had expected retaliation before now for the couple of minor pranks they had already pulled, but nothing so far. Unbeknownst to the two of them, that's exactly what Estel and Legolas had planned. But they had the timing worked out so that it would happen the night before they left Rivendell for Mirkwood, that way, the twins would have no time what so ever to retaliate. 

It was a lovely summer's afternoon, which found Legolas and Aragorn heading over the pass into the nearby town. There were some things Aragorn wanted to get to help in Legolas's plan for the prank on the twins and they had decided to spend the day travelling there and back. They chatted easily, laughing about this thing and that, and what they had planned. It was an easy journey for them and since it was such a lovely day, they made good time. They arrived at the village near lunchtime and grinning at each other, they entered. The villagers were used to the sight of elves coming into their village occasionally, but they hadn't seen one as fair as Legolas. His golden hair seemed to glow in the brilliant light of the day. They made their way to the local inn, which Aragorn assured Legolas did nice meals and they decided to get their purchases after lunch. They entered the inn and Aragorn led Legolas to a table in a corner where their backs where to the wall and their eyes on the door. A serving girl came over and nodded to them both.   
"Strider, good to see you back, it's been a few years."   
"That it has Marion. What's good today please?"   
"We have some venison stew and fresh bread."   
"We'll have two servings of that please, and a couple of ales." Marion nodded and went away. Legolas looked at Aragorn, a slight smile on his face and his blue eyes amused.   
"Obviously you've frequented this establishment a few times." Strider grinned at him.   
"Just a few. Normally it's with those brothers of mine, and they cause all manner of problems." Legolas gave a soft musical laugh.   
"I can imagine Mellon Nin." Just then Marion came back with a tray that had their food and drinks on it.   
"Here you go Strider, Master Elf. You must not be around from here, I don't think I've seen you in here with Strider before Master Elf." Legolas took the bowl and mug of ale from her and graced her with a slight smile.   
"I am visiting my good friend Strider from Mirkwood milady. I am only here for a few weeks unfortunately, and Strider insisted that I come and sample the fare of your Inn." Marion blushed and giving them both a quick curtsy and leaving them alone. Strider glanced out the corner of his eye, grinning at his friend.   
"You've made another conquest their Mellon Nin. At this rate, not only will you have every maid in Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlorien in love with you, but every mortal maid as well." Legolas blushed faintly as he pulled apart some of the bread and handed it to Strider   
"Strider you know I've never been to Lothlorien." Strider kept grinning as he dipped the bread in the gravy of the stew.   
"Yes, but you've been home when we've had visitors from there. And I know for a fact that you and Haldir are long time friends." Legolas nodded, picking up his spoon and stirring the stew.   
"Yes we are. Haldir and I have known each other for a long time. Ever since I was an elfling in fact when he came and visited my Ada for some reason or other, I forget what." Strider kept grinning as they ate. More of the townspeople were coming into the Inn for their lunch and were surprised to see the golden haired elf in the presence of Strider. After finishing their meal, the two of them sat back, nursing their ales. Legolas wasn't really drinking his; it was more of appearance sake than any need to drink it. There was a low hum of conversation in the Inn and unfortunately, due to Legolas elvan hearing he heard every word spoken. After a few minutes it began to get annoying and then past annoying into the discomfort stage. Legolas leaned over and spoke softly to Strider.   
"How much longer are we going to sit her Mellon Nin?" Strider looked at him, and instinctively he knew what Legolas meant.   
"We'll leave now Legolas. I'm sorry, I didn't think. When I come here with the twins or Mora, they are used to it." Strider drained his ale and left some coins on the table. He stood up and Legolas followed him as they left the Inn. They emerged outside and Legolas took a deep breath, having not realised that he found the inside suffocating in a strange way. Strider looked at him and laughed.   
"Come on then Mellon Nin, let's go get what we need and head back home. I have the feeling Elladan and Elrohir are getting a tad nervous we haven't done something to them yet." Legolas grinned as they walked towards the small market place.   
"Yes. They have done various pranks to us and we haven't retaliated yet. Do you think we should do something small to relieve their minds?" Strider thought about this for a moment and then nodded. He grinned at Legolas as he spotted the stall he was after.   
"I agree and I have just the thing." 

~*~

The twins had been hunting all day with a party from Rivendell to stock up their stores of fresh meat. They were tired and dirty and looking forward to nothing more than a hot bath. They walked up the stairs and headed to their rooms. Nodding at each other they entered their rooms, heading straight for the bathing chambers. Erestor, the ever efficient had already gotten steaming hot baths prepared and waiting for them both, so without thought, they stripped off their clothes and practically dived into the tubs. An hour or so later, feeling extremely clean, relaxed and ready to eat. Wrapping a towel around himself, Elladan walked out into his room and over to his wardrobe. He opened it and frowned. It was completely empty. Everything was gone. From boots to leggings to shirts and formal robes. He moved over to his draws and opened them as well; they to were completely empty. Frowning, Elladan moved over to the door and opened it, deciding he'd go over to Elrohir's room and borrowing some of his clothes. He got halfway across the hall only to bump into his brother; a towel wrapped him as well. Elrohir frowned and Elladan matched his expression.   
"No clothes either?"   
"Nope, you?" The two brothers looked at one another a moment and then let out frustrated sighs.   
"Estel and Legolas?"   
"Estel and Legolas." The twins sighed and looked at each other. Suddenly laughter rang out and they turned as one of find Glorfindel and Erestor standing there, looking at them. Erestor was managing the Valar knows how to keep a straight face, whereas Glorfindel felt no compunction about their predicament, having been on the receiving end of more than one of the twins pranks over the years.   
"No clothes in your rooms I gather?" Elladan looked at him while Elrohir just sighed.   
"And how would you know that we have no clothes my lord Glorfindel?" Erestor just grinned and cocked his finger for the twins to follow him. Confused and curious, they did, Glorfindel falling into step behind them. They walked down the stairs and into the main entranceway and stopped dead. Standing in the middle of the hallway was their Ada, his eyes riveted to the ceiling. Their eyes rose up, following where he was looking and there were all their clothes, hanging from the rafters. Every single piece of clothing the twins owned, down to the smallest thing, was hanging from rope from the ceiling. Heaven's knows how the two of them did it with out being seen by anyone, as the main entrance was fairly heavily travelled. The twins walked down slowly and ended up standing next to Elrond. After a long heavy silence Elrond looked at the twins, his eyes merry but his voice stern.   
"I have no idea what your brother and that visiting terror from Mirkwood are up to, but if I were the two of you, I would give some thought to sailing about now. If this is just the beginning…" Elrond let it trail off there and headed for the dining room, where said brother and visiting terror from Mirkwood were currently hiding. Glorfindel and Erestor followed along behind him, both smiling widely. Sighing, the two twins looked at each other and then up at their hanging clothes, completely forgetting that they were standing in the middle of the main hall entranceway wrapped only in a towel. Elladan turned to Elrohir, his expression wry.   
"They got us good, didn't they?" Elrohir snorted and sighed, his eyes leaving his clothes and looking at his twin.   
"Oh yes. You do know that this means war don't you?"   
"Oh yes. And it'll be a short, fierce war as the fair prince leaves in a weeks time for his home. I think we'll make his last week among us very interesting, don't you my brother?"   
"Oh defiantly my brother." The two twins mirrored each other's wicked smile and looked up once more, the smiles fading off their faces as they came to terms with the fact they had no idea on how to get down their clothes. 

tbc….in our last chapter, Legolas and Aragorn pull the prank to end all pranks…. 


	3. Switcheroo?

_Disclaimer: These are Tolkiens, I'm just playing. Heres the final chapter to my little attempt at a humour fic. Please, enjoy. Angel Mouse May 2004._

**

Homecoming Part 3: Switcheroo?   
By Angel Mouse

**

The past week had been an interesting one to say the least for the residents of Rivendell. The prank war between the twin sons of Lord Elrond - Elladen and Elrohir - against their adopted brother Estel and his friend, fondly known as the terror of Mirkwood, Prince Legolas, had escalated beyond anything that had been seen before. The senior elves viewed this with prank war with a weary sigh, knowing that it was only for a week and that for elves, a week was not a lot of time. Feathers, water, paint, dye, even honey at one stage, had been used in various forms against each other. Elrond was over heard to declare at one stage that he didn't care what they did as long as they didn't kill each other so that he'd have to patch them up again - or destroy the house; he was fine with what they did. This was just as well, as some of the pranks were quite inventive. 

It was early evening on the very last night Legolas was going to be in Rivendell and a feast had been held in his honour. Estel was going to travel with Legolas and spend some time in Mirkwood before heading out with the Rangers again. The feast had gone on for a long time before everyone had retired to the Hall of Fire. The twins had been keeping a close eye on the two friends all evening, as no pranks had been played since yesterday morning and they were becoming quite paranoid again. But they were also sad to see their brother leave, as he had only been home for two weeks. Estel and Legolas were seated together near the fire on some cushions, a glass of fine wine in their hands and they were quite relaxed, listening to the various tales and songs. Estel sighed and Legolas looked over at him, raising an eyebrow at him.   
"What troubles you Mellon nin?" Estel just gave a tiny smile and looked over at his friend.   
"Just that I've just realised I miss this more than I thought I would." Legolas tilted his head to one side slightly, studying his friend.   
"You mean, you miss your family and friends more than you thought you would while you're off wandering Middle Earth." When he got no response Legolas continued. "You know that no matter what happens Estel, this will always be your home, they will always be your family and they will always love you," and the pure mischievousness in Legolas's tone couldn't be helped as he spoke again, " no matter what torture we put the twins through." This got a soft but true laugh out of Estel, which had been Legolas's intention. Estel looked over at his friend, his grey eyes shining with mirth and love for his dear friend.   
"No matter what the situation mellon nin, you always know what to say to lighten my mood. Wish that you could travel with me always." Legolas smiled and placed his hand gently on Estel's chest.   
"I am always with you Estel, in here, and always will be. No matter what."   
"Hannon le mellon nin." Legolas smiled at him, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the light of the Hall of Fire. He grinned at Estel and slightly tipped his head in the direction of the twins.   
"Always and forever Estel. Now, everything is set for this evening's later entertainment?" Estel's grin was rather predatory.   
"Oh yes mellon nin, everything is prepared and ready." Legolas smiled at Estel.   
"Those two will not know what has hit them."   
"No, they will not." The two of them looked at each other for a moment longer and then unable to help themselves, burst into soft laughter that boded ill for a certain pair of elvan twins. 

It was later on in the evening and all of Rivendell's inhabitants had retired for the night. Two figures slowly crept along the hallway, their feet making no sounds. Nodding at each other, the two spilt up each of them moving to an identical door opposite each other. With consummate ease, the doors were opened and the two figures slipped inside with no noise what so ever. The ultimate prank was about to be played. 

Legolas approached Ellandan's bed carefully. He had volunteered to do Elladan, as he knew the elder twin - only by five minutes - would be harder to catch unawares. Legolas approached his bed and grinning slightly at the figure lying on the bed. Reaching down carefully he placed the cloth that he had in his hand gently over Elladan's mouth and nose. On the cloth was a harmless little draught that Estel had made up earlier. It would put the twins into a harmless deep sleep with no after effects, so they wouldn't know they had been drugged. Elladan twitched restlessly and then stilled and Legolas grinned even wider. He pocketed the cloth, careful to keep it away from his mouth and nose and set to work. 

Estel had crept into Elrohir's room, trying really hard not to start laughing. The prank Legolas wanted to pull on the twins was sheer genius and he made a promise to himself that he'd never, ever get Legolas so badly that he'd do something this dreadful to him. Moving softly to his brother's bed he leaned gently over and placed the cloth over Elrohir's mouth, careful not to breathe in its fumes himself. Elrohir twitched a moment and then settled down. Placing the cloth in his pocket, Estel got to work. After almost an hour, the two friends met in the hallway, their voices low and soft.   
"Have you done everything?"   
"All bar the last. You?"   
"The same. I'll help you with Elladan and then you help me with Elrohir?"   
"Done mellon nin. Do you think that they will ever let us live this down?" Estel grinned at his best friend, his silver grey eyes full of mirth.   
"Probably not, but I'm going to blame this all on you." Legolas grinned back at him.   
"And I'm sure that they'll believe your innocent mellon nin. Come on; let's get this done and then get some rest ourselves. Tomorrow promises to be a long journey."   
"Alright, but I can't wait for the look on their faces." The two friends grinned at each other and moved as one into Elladan's room. After twenty minutes or so, they came out and went into Elrohir's room. Almost an hour later they were finally finished and made their way back to Estel's room, flushed with their success. They shut the door and made their way over his balcony and then they finally gave into their laughter and keeping as quiet as they could, laughed heartily. Finally after a little while they got themselves under control. Legolas gave Estel a gentle push towards his bed.   
"Go on Estel, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning when the explosion hits." Estel grinned at Legolas as he lightly leaped onto the balustrade and made ready to leap over to his balcony.   
"Alright mellon nin, I'll see you in the morning." With a wink and wave, Legolas was gone and Estel made his way to his bed. Shrugging out of his jacket he crawled under the covers and was soon asleep. 

Legolas and Aragorn were dressed, packed and ready to leave for Mirkwood by the time first light hit the Last Homely House. They met in the hallway with their packs on their backs and made their way to the stables. They just grinned at each other, not speaking yet as very few elves were up and about already. They quickly saddled their horses and got them ready to leave. Finally Legolas broke the silence.   
"So, shall we brave your Ada and the others for breakfast?" Aragorn thought a moment and then nodded.   
"I think we should at least have something to eat before we leave. And besides, any minute now, the twins will awake and find out what we've done." Legolas clapped Aragorn on the back and laughed softly.   
"I'm actually looking forward to the look on your Ada's face." Aragorn winced.   
"Let's leave now shall we?" Aragorn made a halfhearted effort to turn and go back to the horses but Legolas stopped him.   
"No mellon nin. You helped me; you help me face their wrath so to speak." Aragorn just gave a weak grin to Legolas.   
"You know something Legolas,"   
"What?" Legolas's blue eyes were so bright and mirthful this morning it was a pleasure to look into them.   
"Remind me never to get you with a prank so badly that you do something like this to me." Legolas laughed and clapped him on the back as they entered the hall where they ate their meals. Elrond and Glorfindel were walking down the staircase and Elrond raised an eyebrow at the two young ones before him. He decided not to turn slightly and cuff Glorfindel around the head when he heard his long time friend snigger at the sight of them all ready to leave Rivendell. Elrond gave a barely perceptible sigh of someone preparing themselves for a long day, a very long day.   
"Alright, where are the twins and are they all right?" Aragorn put his hand on his heart and affected such a look of wounded innocence that Glorfindel snorted with laughter this time and quickly duck the blow aimed at his head.   
"Why Ada, you wound me deeply with your words." Aragorn grinned. "Besides, the twins are where we last saw them, aren't they Legolas?" Legolas nodded and smiled innocently at Elrond. With that Elrond decided that he was never, ever letting the Prince of Mirkwood near his youngest son, ever again.   
"That's right my Lord. They were safe and sound asleep when we last saw them." Frowning slightly but knowing he'd never get anything more from the two hooligans, Elrond made his way to the dining room. Glorfindel fell into step beside the two friends, his grin wide and mirth shining from his eyes.   
"Just what did you two do?" Aragorn chuckled.   
"You'll see Glorfy, you'll all see. And by the time they realise what we did, we'll be safely half way across the Misty Mountains."   
"You hope Aragorn. I've seen the twins move pretty fast when they're angry." Legolas laughed softly and the three of them took their seats in the dining room, waiting for the explosion. They didn't have too long to wait. 

Elladan was the first one awake and he wasn't really a morning person. It usually took him a few minutes to wake fully. He stumbled out of his bed and eyes half out of focus still, he stumbled towards his bathroom. 

Only to run smack dab into a wall that shouldn't have been there. 

Stumbling backwards and absently rubbing at his bruised forehead Elladan blinked a few times to bring his eyes into focus and when he did, they widened with surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out as such was his shock. He looked around again, his eyes taking in everything. He stumbled to the centre of the room and just stood there, looking around, turning circles as he couldn't believe his eyes. After a few minutes he finally regained control and his expression hardened from one of disbelief to one of anger and then rueful acceptance. Shrugging, he made his way to his door and opened it, stepping into the hallway. And there he laughed. As he expected, he was in Elrohir's room, and he would lay money that Elrohir's stuff was the same as his. As if thinking his brothers name summoned him, the door opened and Elrohir came out, looking as bemused as his brother.   
"Your room is the same I take it El?" Elladan shrugged and looked at his brother. Even their clothes had been switched.   
"Yes." Suddenly they had to laugh. Somehow, Aragorn and Legolas had snuck into their rooms, switched everything around so that it was back the front and in the other's room. And then switched the two brothers around as well. They let their laughter fade and Elrohir shrugged.   
"Well, Legolas did say he was going to get us. Shall we let them know that we've sprung them?"   
"I think we shall." Grinning at each other they opened their mouths and let out an almighty yell.   
"LEGOLAS! ARAGORN!" 

Down in the dining room cutlery was dropped with a clatter and the two friends sprinted out of the room.   
"See you soon Ada, Glorfindel!"   
"My lords!" And the two miscreants were gone and moments later, the clatter of horses' hooves could be heard. Elrond sighed and looked at Glorfindel.   
"Come on, let's see what they did." The two Elf Lords made their way to the twins rooms and both had to admit, when it came to pranks, this was the best one they had ever seen in all their very, very long lives. 

And Elladan and Elrohir began planning a trip to Mirkwood and revenge…. 

The End. 


End file.
